


the changes

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [10]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Soojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: When the two idols got together, Shuhua didn’t think anything would change, that they would forever be the two women on screen in a cat and mouse chase wherein Shuhua would always run after Soojin.She never expected to Soojin to start giving in, the newfound affection had taken Shuhua into a world of cosmos.orsoojin becomes soft with shuhua after they confess
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	the changes

**Author's Note:**

> uh something came to me and i had to write it quickly

It was odd.

By that, it was odd for the other members to see their Tsundere Soojin, leaning into the hands of one Yeh Shuhua who was holding her face delicately like she had the world in the middle of her palms.

”Cute. Look at your cheeks.”   
  


Shuhua was rubbing and squishing together Soojin’s face gently, it was something she always wanted to do, they looked so soft and pillowy, and they were. The dancer never let anyone touch her cheeks that way, especially not Shuhua, but something changed over night.

”Shushu.” Whenever Soojin said something her lips smushed together, slurring her words and make her cheeks puff up adorably. It made Shuhua nod ecstatically and squeal each time a syllable fell from Soojin’s lips.

”Cute.” Then what had Yuqi yelling from across the room, Minnie falling out of her chair, Miyeon’s jaw dropping and Soyeon spitting out her food was the kiss that Soojin let get placed in the middle of her forehead.

”In front of my salad?” Soyeon shouted, raising her fork that was in fact, not speared onto greenery but instead meat.

”You don’t eat salad, Yeonnie.” Yuqi put her hand on the leader’s shoulder, smiling widely.

“I saw it on Twitter— wait no we’re getting distracted, Soojin?” Said girl turned her head, blatant hearts pouring from her eyes, one side of her face was still cupped by Shuhua’s hand who was now staring at her phone.

”Soyeon?” The leader didn’t get to question her friend before their trainer came back in to the practice room and gathered them all up.

She was definitely going to question the two later.

_  
  


Another instance was when Shuhua leaned onto Soojin tiredly after a shoot for their music video, the latter never pushed her away, she even snuggled further into the embrace with a small smile. There were no cameras around and it was just them on the set, relaxing. So Soojin didn’t have her act on as much anymore.

The rest of the group doubted she even had a facade anymore since the dancer now openly hugged Shuhua’s waist when they were on camera.

”What’s going on with them?” Yuqi said a bit too loudly, but Soojin and Shuhua didn’t hear her, lost in their own world together.

”Did Shuhua finally get the girl she’s been chasing after for the past five years?” Minnie inquired, sitting up straighter which caused a sleeping Miyeon to fall off her back with a thud.

”What?” 

God, Miyeon sleeps a lot.

_  
  


”Where’s Shu?”

Their former tsundere was standing at the threshold of Miyeon’s bedroom door, her recently cut hair strewn about and a big pillow in her clutches. She tiredly yawned and let out a little noise of satisfaction that had the oldest cooing internally.

”She went out. She went to the store for a while.” Soojin frowned, holding her phone up to check the time.

”At midnight?” Miyeon nodded. She didn’t want to say that Shuhua actually went out to get Soojin’s favorite snacks since the girl complained about having menstrual cramps and craving her beloved food.

”She’ll be back soon, she left a while ago.”

Soojin frowned even more, scratching her head in exhaustion before sulking off back to her own room.

The oldest shook her head while staring at her phone, she had Minnie’s contact pulled up in a conversation (though due to her conversation with Soojin she had momentarily left the Thai on read, making the other spam her with texts), she wondered when the obvious couple would come forth with their newfound love.

_  
  


“Jjin-ah! Where is she?” The maknae came bounding into Minnie and Miyeon’s puppy sister v-live, disregarding the fact they were talking to Neverland.

”She’s in the dance studio. Why?” Before she could get an answer the youngest already darted away in the direction of the elevators, leaving Minnie’s studio door wide open for the cold air to come rushing in.

”She’s so weird...” Miyeon muttered, reading the comments while the other girl got up to close her door.

_Sooshu?_

”Sooshu? I don’t know, Soojin’s been clingier than usual.” The vocalist raised her shoulders in a shrug, she truly didn’t know anymore.

Though the subject changed drastically when Minnie flopped onto her back, the eldest was laying on her stomach on the couch, making her an easy target for flopping on.

_  
  


”Hello everyone! Gosh, it’s been a while since we did a group v-live hasn’t it?” Yuqi said, groaning for dramatic effect and leaning closer to the phone.

”Get out of the way, Neverland needs to see us too.” But the Beijing puppy didn’t care, only moving forward to cover the entire camera with her cute face.

”No they don’t! I’m the star of the show.” While Miyeon and Yuqi bickered with the other two pulling them back to their seats, the honeymoon couple was sat squished in one chair, Shuhua on Soojin’s lap while feeding her strawberries with a grimace.

It was unusual, even their manager was looking at them bewildered, he wasn’t used to Soojin being so willing to accept the maknae’s affection.

Eventually he had to scoot the camera over so it didn’t show too much of the Sooshu couple whispering to each other, Shuhua rubbing her nose against Soojin’s neck, being all mushy. It had him wondering if he needed to talk to them both about being too open in front of the camera, he didn’t need a dating scandal so early in the morning.

The v-live continued just like that, with Shuhua occasionally piping in very loudly to the other members’ conversations then going right back to Soojin who had her arms wound around the younger’s back with a lovestruck look on her face.

The changes that were happening were quite the scene to unfold but they weren’t unwelcome, it’s not like it was a bad thing, because the next day there were Sooshu shippers all around the world uploading videos of them cuddling.

The manager still shook his head, rolling his eyes when he saw the dating rumors floating around, he would let them marinate for a while. After all, it was entirely too early in the next day to even worry about them.


End file.
